nicktoons reunite
by Warrior of the Keyblade
Summary: Jimmy is bored out of his mind and gets Timmy, Spongebob and Danny to his world but Professor Calimitous brings all the villans from the four worlds to kill them.
1. 4 Dimensions

Spongebob and Friends: Unite ! 2

Chapter 1: Four Dimensions

In his Lab, Jimmy is bored throwing a piece of garbage at Goddard, Goddard stretched and ate it.

"Goddard I'm so bored, my friends are at summer camp, options."

Goddard showed options on his computer.

1. Spend some quality time with your mum and dad.

"Their gone to ducky camp." Jimmy replied.

2. Build a invention.

" I might not have enough tools." Jimmy said.

3. Go in 3-Dimensional portal and meet friends.

"That's a good idea, I'll go meet Timmy, Spongebob and Danny, Dimsdale, here I come."

Timmy Turner was in his room bored, his friends Chester was at baseball camp, his other friend, A.J was at science camp and his parents were on a date, leaving him with the mean babysitter Vicky, his only companions were Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents.

"Cheer up Timmy." Wanda smiled.

"How can I when my friends are at camps in the summer, my parents are on a date and I'm stuck here with Vicky." He spat the last word out as if it was a dirty word.

"What about your back-up friends, the boiled kid and Elmer." Cosmo said picking his nose.

" First, Elmer and the boil kid are the same people and the other person is Sanjay and their off to summer Camp…" He was about to finish the sentence when a portal split open and out came Jimmy. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Timmy asked giving him a soda.

" I came to find you because I'm pretty lonely and I need someone to play with, and you, Spongebob and Danny are the only ones I know."

"Okay, but you have to mind Vicky, she's my mean babysitter downstairs watching watch my watch."

"SHUT UP TWERP!" Vicky shouted.

" Where are going next?" Timmy asked.

"Danny, then we can go back to my lab, get some air gum to help us breathe under water and find Spongebob." They went back to Jimmy's lab where Timmy said he looked bulgy again, Cosmo and Wanda went with them. Jimmy typed in Amity Park and it showed up. Jimmy and Timmy went in followed by Cosmo, Wanda and Goddard.

Danny Fenton opened the door to the house, Sam and Tucker followed, his parents, Jack and Manny Fenton were out Ghost hunting in the cemetery when Danny suggested it, it was only because Danny was Having a party at his house. Jazz, his older sister was going to go with them but when she found out what was Danny's plans she was going to tell of him when Danny paid her 50 bucks so she shut up.

They went and brought in the food when Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda AND Goddard appeared out of nowhere.

"Jimmy, Timmy, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

" Who are those three?" asked Sam pointing at Cosmo, Wanda and Goddard.

"I'm Cosmo."

"And I'm Wanda."

"Bark Bark Bark-Bark."

"And where the computer generated freaks." They said although Goddard just barked.

"Oh, right!" Tucker said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Danny our parents have left for the summer and we were wondering if you'd-" Jimmy said but Timmy interrupted.

" like hang out with us?" Timmy said.

"I Dunno guys, I'm having a party here, tonight at 8:00 PM." Danny looked at the clock.

" Okay, anyway, where going to get Spongebob." Timmy said then Danny quickly said.

"Sure I'll come, Sam, Tucker, do you want to come?" He said looking at his friends, they nodded and went through the portal.

"Look at me, I feel, fat in a way." Tucker said looking at him and Sam said.

"What is this?"

" The 3-D world of Retroville." Jimmy said and went over to a desk and took 4 pieces of gum and handed it to all of them.

"Chew this, it will make you breathe under water." Jimmy said actually talking to Sam and Tucker rather than the rest.

"You mean where going under water, wicked." Tucker said and everyone looked at him. Jimmy Typed in Bikini Bottom and they went through unaware that someone was watching through a camera-bot.

Professor Calamitous was looking in his microscope looking at Jimmy, Goddard, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny, Tucker and Sam going through the portal.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jimmy and his other midget friends," Professor Calamitous said.

"It's time to contact the league of villains." Professor Calamitous laughs evilly but then he coughs.

In Bikini Bottom, Spongebob is out jelly fishing with Patrick. Spongebob hides behind a rock and waits for a jellyfish to come then he jumps out and catches it with his net and squeezes out some jelly out of the jellyfish and puts it in a Krabby Patty and eats it.

"Um, delicious." He laughed and let the jellyfish go just as Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Cosmo and Wanda and Sam and Tucker came out of the water.

"Guys, what are you doing here." Spongebob said.

"Who are those guys?" Patrick said.

"Patrick, these are my other friends I mentioned about, Timmy, Jimmy and Danny and these are their friends." Spongebob smiled and laughed.

"Hey, Spongebob, what is that behind you?" Jimmy asked and he looked around, it looked like robot, a jellyfish robot, it cam near them and a screen showed them Plankton.

"Plankton." said Spongebob and he looked at him while putting his karate gloves on.

"Hello, Spongebrat, I've came hear to finish you and your friends." The jellyfish sent a shockwave and it blew all of them of their feet.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and turned into Danny Phantom and flew to the jellyfish the robot jellyfish knew what was happening and hit Danny with it's robot tentacles, Danny crashed into the ground. Jimmy activated his jet pack and flew off to attack the robot, he dodged the tentacles. Jimmy then took out a gun of some kind.

"Say cheese robot." He said and cheese came out of the gun and it hit the R.J (Robot Jellyfish.). It froze there and Jimmy looked at them But he didn't see the Statue break and the R.J's tentacles smashed Jimmy to the ground.

"Okay, you go right, I'll go left." Timmy said to Spongebob and they went different directions, now the R.J was spinning, it's tentacles were dropping everywhere, both Spongebob and Timmy were nearly knocked out by the powerful wave of energy, soon the jellyfish stopped and was moving to them, it was going to shock them, Cosmo turned into a gun and Timmy picked it up, which shot stars, he shot stars at it but it kept on moving. Spongebob looked at it, He then, took out a boomerang and thrower it at the jellyfishes legs, they all cut off.

"I knew this whacking thingy Sandy gave me would be useful one day." Spongebob laughed. Jimmy, Timmy and Danny came back to him as the Jellyfish went back to it's lair.

" Let's follow it, so we can see who's the boss." Jimmy said.

" It's obviously Plankton." Spongebob said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well we found out that problem so lets follow it so we can shut down the place and then we head to the Chum Bucket." Jimmy said and they followed R.J.


	2. destroying the robot

Chapter 2

Destroying the robot

The Toons followed the R.J around and soon they found Sandy.

"Spongebob an' gang, what yal doin'." Sandy asked, behind her was another R.J, but she didn't know.

" Mamamamamamamama." Patrick said pointing at it.

" Mamamamamamamamama." Spongebob said also.

"Mamamamamamamamama." The both shrieked.

"Squirrel girl, you may want to turn around, but I strongly advise you not to." Jimmy said stepping back.

" It's Sandy, and watch you yal lookin' at-" Sandy couldn't finish her sentence because the R.J stung her.

"Ouch." She said and fell.

" RUN!" Spongebob yelled, the gang turned around to run, Tucker and Sam went left, while Goddard and Wanda went on the right however Patrick and Cosmo stayed on the same spot.

" Fetch." Cosmo said and threw his wand stupidly at the jellyfish and the R.J seemed to have a mouth and ate the wand.

"Cosmo you idiot." Wanda said at him.

" I love you too Wanda," Cosmo said picking his nose and taking out a booger. "Ooo, I'm going to call you Sheen." He said.

Jimmy ran to a rock, trying to think. "Think, Think, Think." Jimmy said and then in his brain he remembered that Cosmo and Wanda were afraid of net and then he remembered Spongebob catching one. "Brain Blast," Jimmy said. " I'll be back in a moment." He said to the others and used his portal and went into Fairy World.

The R.J shot fire at the Spongebob but Spongebob ducked and ran behind Patrick. "I don't get it," Timmy said to Wanda as he ducked behind a rock. " You can't kill people with wands, that's against da rulez." He said and shot a star at the R.J, soon the R.J was spinning and, lightning blast coming everywhere, then it stopped. Spongebob ran to it deflecting blast after blast suddenly a blast came to Spongebob. Spongebob tore himself self apart so the blast went right through him, he then put himself back again and started to attack the jellyfish but the jellyfish had some sort of Defence Mechanism and a shield appeared around it and when Spongebob hit it with his Karate Gloves, with Karate gloves hit Spongebob.

"I'm going ghost." Danny said and changed into Danny Phantom. Danny flew up to the R.J dodging the Tentacles he then went through the R.J and looked around. Monsters were coming to him. Danny beat the heck out of them and landed in the control panel room. He looked around, now standing facing him was 60 foot Ninja/sumo wrestler. Danny Gulped.

Jimmy returned from his trip carrying a long net and activated it. Cosmo, Wanda and R.J were being sucked into the net.

"Wait stop." Timmy said and jumped in front the net.

" What are you doing Turner?" Jimmy asked pushing Timmy out of the way.

" I you do that, my computer programs will go away." Timmy said and closed the net.

"Say where's Danny?" Jimmy asked.

Danny jumped up on the chandelier and kicked the Sumo in the belly, Shame it didn't work, the Sumo took Danny's legs and started whirling Danny around.

"Danny, go round and round, his feet is so off the ground." He threw Danny into a ring, and climbed in the corner about to do a body slam on Danny's body, Danny saw this and went invisible so the Sumo landed on the hard ring. Danny got up and threw a punch at Sumo but it did not work, The Sumo lifted Danny up and bent his back trying to break Danny in two. Danny felt the pain and had no choice but to bite the Sumo's hand.

"OWWW!" Yelled the Sumo Wrestler and let go of Danny.

POW!

The Sumo was on the ground knocked out by Danny.

"That will teach you next time not to mess with Danny Phantom." Danny said and went to the control panel. He look at all the butoons, there must have been millions of buttons because it took Danny long to count, he then looked at the manual called _The Manual of the Robot Jellyfish By Sheldon J. Plankton_. Danny smirked at Plankton's first name and eventually ended out bursting with laughter, but this was no time for laughing and Danny looked on the Contents page in the Manual.

Meanwhile outside the R.J, Spongebob was distracted by a flower, Jimmy was out of Plans and Timmy screamed like a little girl.

Inside the R.J Danny was looking at the manual and pulled open a lid to find a set of wires, he needed to know which one to chose, he pixked red.

" Self destruct in 3" Danny went invisible and flew out of the R.J just as it blew up. He turned back to Danny Fenton and ran to catch up with the others.

" Nice one Danny." Said Jimmy.

"You're the best, well not better than me." Timmy said.

" We're free, F... is for friends who do stuff together, U... is for U and me, N... Is for anywhere, any time at all, here in the deep blew sea." Spongebob chanted,

"we better get a move on." Danny said trying to ignore Spongebob's lame songs. The others agreed.

In the Chum Bucket, Plankton was watching them through is telescope.

"It's not fair, I should have complete world domination." Plankton shouted to his computer wife, Karen.

"Don't worry Plankton, you will get it, or not." She whispered the last part.

" What did you say?" Plankton asked.

"Nothing."

"I can't beleive my luck, first I don't get the secret formulae and rule the world and now Spongeboob and his friends are on the way to defeat my newest creations, and now my computer wife dosen't believe that i can do it, what else can go wrong." He said and the computer turned into Professor Calamitous.

" I see that we both have troubles let's join forces only this, bring every villain the sponge has ever faced."

" Okay." Plankton smiled.

"Excellent." He smiled and they both laughed, Professor Calimitous sent the same message to Vlad and Crocker.

(Well, i did my best, next chapter will come on Wednesday, I promise.)


	3. the villains reunite

Chapter 3

The Villains re-unite

Professor Calamitous called Eustace Strytch, Jimmy's main Villain.

"Professor Calamitous, how nice to see you, what do you want, this better be important because I have a coffee break at eight." Eustace said on the other line yawning.

" Listen, we're to defeat Jimmy Neutron and his friends from other worlds." Calamitous said.

"Listen, I don't know about you but last time we grouped something wrong happened."

"This time it will be different, we will win, I guarantee you."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Eustace hanged up the phone and drank my coffee. "Idiot."

Professor called his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous into the room.

" Would you say I'm evil?" Calamitous said to her daughter.

" Yes, yes, very evil." She said in a I-can't-believe-he-said-that tone.

" Well I'm about to get a lot eviller, Jimmy Neutron thinks he can outsmart me, he's so wrong, he thinks he's all that and this but he's not, out side he may be fill with brains in his big head but in the inside I know he's got a weakness, If I can just find the weakness I will make him do anything, the pink headed kid, he has the things that I need to rule the world, his flying friends, they grant him anything, if I could only get to them I could rule the world, then there's that ghost boy, if I could get close to him to take a sample of him I'd be able to get ghost powers and rule, then the sponge, what can I say, I don't need him, he's worthless and pathetic so I'd rather kill him as well with Neutron." Beautiful Gorgeous just clapped bored and yawned.

"Well if you're done with your boring plan let me tell you how a real genius does it."

" But Darling, I'm trying." Professor Calamitous defended himself.

" Name one good thing you've achieved this year." Beautiful said.

"I… I… I've won the award for best villain of the year." Calamitous said folding his arms smiling that he thought he won.

"Well I've got four Trophies for that award and have won the beauty pageant and I got a trophy for sexiest person of the year and sexiest villain of the year, have you ever defeated Jimmy in your entire life?" she asked and Calamitous thought about this.

"Good point, anyway, I've go a new plan and I assure you it will work this time."

"Stop being assertive of yourself, If Jimmy Neutron can't do it you can't and if Jimmy can do it you can't," Professor Calamitous was mad and angry.

" Well, if you think you can do it, try it." Professor Calamitous said.

"Fine, I will, I was going to do it anyway." She said and typed in Bikini Bottom into her watch her dad gave her for Christmas and she immediately disappeared, Professor Calamitous muttered something under his breath and walked to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Grandma Taters." Professor Calamitous said.

"What is it." Grandma Taters said, her voice so deep.

" I have a plan to kill Neutron but I need your help."

"Okay." Calamitous put down his phone then he contacted other members, Evil Jimmy, King Goobot, Junkman, Baby Eddie and the Space Bandits, Tee and Zix.

Plankton concocted a plan to break villains out of jail that Spongebob faced, Dennis, The Dirty Bubble, and Man Ray and some other bad guys. He was going to get his helicopter into the jail, disturb the guards then at the talent show, they would sneak out, but then he thought that it was best to dig underground. So Plankton got a drill vehicle, he turned the engine on and dug into the ground slowly.

At the prison, at lunch Dennis, Man ray and the dirty bubble were ordering lunch at the cafeteria.

"Can you believe it, the talent show is tomorrow, what are you going to do?" The Dirty Bubble asked Man Ray who was trying to look anywhere but the disgusting food.

"I will perform the noble art the noble art of poetry." Man Ray said looking at the Dirty Bubble.

" And you?" The Dirty Bubble said to Dennis.

" I will not do anything and if they force me I will stab their lungs in their throats." He said menacingly and laughed, unfortunately people heard and turned around to look at him.

" Sorry," Dennis said. " But that does not mean I will be doing it, you got that clear punk." He said threateningly to the Dirty bubble who looked frightened.

"Ye-ye yes sir." He stuttered, sweat coming down him. Dennis then looked a the menu.

" I my god, we have gruel, that is so gross." Dennis said, everyone in the whole prison was scared off him, lots of strong people challenged Dennis to Arm wrestles, they lost in about two seconds, one of them challenged Dennis to a fight once and he lost because Dennis just punched him out of the ring before the count of three to begin the game. That's when, the man ever saw Dennis the Hitman, the cold blooded predator, he would whimper and ran out crying. He looked like Cactus, had sunglasses on his face, a cowboy hat on his head. And one of those thing Hitmans always wear on their mouth, he also wore Cowboy boot and a jacket. The Dirty Bubble was nothing more than a bubble except that this one had a mouth and eyes, you could defeat him easily by popping him with a needle or pencil. Man Ray was wearing a mask on his head and if you took it off you'd see no head , probably telling you that he has no head at all. He wore a red suit and blue pants.

After lunch Dennis and the gang went for picking the leaves up with forks, as they went outside, a gang of five walked to them.

"Look who's here, Dennis the Hitman." Said a purple shark head fish, wearing a white and black striped t-shirt and black trousers.

"Floss, what are you doing here?" Dennis yelled breaking a rock, Dennis and Floss were enemies from high school, Floss was the reason Dennis became evil.

" We'll do those questions later but now, men attack him." Then men ran to Dennis, Dennis threw one of the men into another, he jumped and let two of them knock into each other, he grabbed the other and slammed him into the ground about eight times, he did the same for the other men before they even had a chance to get up, Dennis walked over to Floss and grabbed him, Floss looked scared out of his wits, with so much anger he kept slamming Floss into the prison wall which was made out of bricks, he did it lots of times, then he let him fall, everyone cheered.

" What are you looking at." He shouted threateningly to everyone and they stopped and carried on doing their work now remembering that they were cheering at the strongest guy in the prison who could do four hundred push-ups, and spending his time in his jail cell exercising everyday.

When Dennis, The Dirty Bubble and Man ray were in their cell, Plankton came along and stood on a bed , he was about to call out when Dennis sat on him.

"Ow, watch it body, little creature here." Plankton yelled and Dennis turned around.

"PLANKTON!" He said and picked him up. "Give me one reason to let you go before I kill you." He said.

"Ah, be-because I- I ca- Can hel- Help you." Plankton stuttered, he was sweating.

"Tick Tock." Dennis said waving his index finger at Plankton.

"I can get you out of jail." Plankton said covering his eye not to know what came next, Dennis lowered him so he could jump off onto the bed.

" Good, now, Spongebob and his friends, a big-headed kid, a small-headed kid and a ghost boy are trying to destroy us so we need you help, now at the talent show go to the back row when they sing the beginning song and go to the piano backstage, when you get there open the trap door on the left side of the key board and follow, it, there you'll see me." And with that Plankton ran out of the room.

It was the talent show and Dennis, Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble were getting ready to leave, on the stage they went to the back, the guards and other people came to watch the show, soon it began and they all sang, the people at the back row all bent down and tip toed to the Backstage, their next to the piano was the trapdoor, Dennis opened it and jumped down followed by the others.

In the FOP Universe Denzel Q. Crocker were making a machine to transport villains into his lab.

"Let's see, list of villains that fights Timmy Turner, Imaginary Gary, The Anti-Fairies, I this prove that FAIRYGODPARENTS! are real, an way back to business, pixies, Gigglepies, what can of trash is that, Ape overlords, the pumpkinator, super bike, super toilet, Dr Bender, Wendell, The sphinx, Francis and Vicky." As he said their names they came infront of him and started murmuring.

"SILENT!" Crocker said and they turned around to look at him.

" Where are we?" Gary said looking at Crocker. "This place is so not cool."

" Listen, Timmy Turner and his friends are heading to stop us, we must defeat him, so we are going to defeat them, will you join me for world conquest." He said fiercely and the rest nodded and Denzel Crocker opened a portal and they all climbed through.

In the Ghost Zone Vlad was looking for the ghost prison, when he found it. He went straight in side to see Walker the Guard of the ghost prison standing there.

"Your not supposed to be in-" Vlad knocked Walker out and continued to the ghost prison, he unlocked every ghost from it's cell and told them about the Syndicate's plot, they happily agreed and went in a portal.

Standing infront of Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasimus, Denzel Crocker and Sheldon Plankton were the villains they got but little did Professor Calamitous, Vlad or Crocker know, Plankton was plotting behind their back, the Syndicate had been reformed.

Au: I think the update was little late but I have been doing so much work lately, next chapter will come next week, I don't know when but it is gonna come next week, i'd like to thank KImIc0oLgIrL for that reveiw, please keep it coming.


	4. assassination in Bikini Bottom

Chapter 4

Assassination in Bikini Bottom

The Nick gang was on their way to the jellyfish factory, Spongebob was singing annoying stupid songs, while Danny, Timmy and Jimmy were trying to block their ears.

"When will he stop?" Asked Danny.

" I have no idea, all I know is that he's a stupid Sponge." Timmy said staring at Spongebob.

" Timmy why don't you think?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"Because thinking is for nerds and heroes don't think." Timmy smiled.

"I'm with Timmy." Danny said and Spongebob stopped.

"Me too." then he continued singing his song, standing infront of them was the factory.

"Okay, here's the plan, Plankton's harvesting so much juice from the jellyfish to keep energy, we need to find a way to shut down the factory…" Jimmy was ignored by Timmy.

" I'm not even sure If that's a plan, anyway I have a plan, we'll bust in and start blowing everything up." Timmy snickered and Jimmy sighed.

"Hey guys, the gates are shut." Spongebob said trying to open the gates, Danny tried it to.

"He's right…" Danny couldn't finish his sentence because Beautiful Gorgeous jumped out of a bush.

"Say who's that chic?" Said Timmy.

" She's my arch nemesis's daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, she's also evil so don't fall for any of her-" Timmy shook Beautiful Gorgeous 's hand then she threw him into a cage, Timmy was about ran back when the bars of the cage lowered over the ring and Monsters came out of everywhere circling Timmy, Cosmo changed into a gun and Timmy shot at the monsters, Danny turned to a ghost and tried to go through the bars but it hit him in the head.

"Anti- ghost bars." Gorgeous said and pointed something at Jimmy when he wasn't looking, it knocked him off his feet dizzy, flowers were around his head.

Spongebob tried to chop the lock in half but it didn't work, Danny looked around a saw a hole in the ground in jumped in followed by other monsters, Timmy wish for a puncher and the glove punched them into oblivion. Danny stopped and kicked the monsters butts, he landed at a gate, Beautiful Gorgeous was following him, then she shot a bomb at him, Danny dodged and let the bomb blow up the gate and went in, he saw and exit above him and opened it, he was in the jellyfish factory, Danny suddenly screamed as Beautiful Gorgeous set his suit on fire. He jumped up and down screaming and yelling, then he jumped into a puddle then the fire stopped.

"Whew." Danny said, then Danny saw a red light coming his way, he jumped to dodge but it followed him, Danny flew up saw a tank, he made the missile follow him then let it blow on the tank, water spilled out and soaked everyone including Beautiful Gorgeous except Danny. He sat on the Tank, when someone pushed him, he fell into the water. Danny swam to the top and then spat water out of his mouth.

"That is disgusting." Danny said dodging a blast from Beautiful Gorgeous's gun. He flew up to her started trying to hit her, she dodged every single blast.

"Give it up kid, I know martial arts." She said dodging everyone of his punches and kicks, Danny jumped up and went behind her and kicked her into the water in a matrix way. Beautiful Gorgeous fell into the water and Danny went into the next room.

Outside the factory, Jimmy woke up and was battling the monsters with Spongebob. Timmy was still in the cage knocking out monsters with Cosmo as his gun.

"You know Timmy, I need a break." Cosmo said Panting.

"Fine, I wish I had a real wand." Timmy said and Cosmo and Wanda poofed a wand in his hand and Cosmo changed into a goldfish.

"Air, need air." Cosmo said quickly changing into a monkey and scratching his butt.

"Ah, all better." Cosmo sighed happily. Timmy shot stars at the monsters but they kept on coming.

Danny beat up a monster then jumped on a elevator, It carried him up and stopped, in the middle was a big monster with a big hammer in his hand, it banged it and it knocked Danny to the wall, Danny tried to punch the monster but it smacked Danny to the same wall. Danny then noticed the Generators in the corners of the room.

"They must have something to do with this." Danny thought then ran over to one and ghost wailed it bounced and knocked Danny onto another wall, Danny went invisible just in time and went through it, he went to the room and jumped at the monster, the monster banged the hammer on the floor, it knocked Danny back on the ground, Danny looked around, he wasn't going to win, he saw a hole on his right, Danny blew up the gate that was blocking it, he had no other choice, he could get killed right on the spot or find a way out. He knelt down and crawled into the hole, he didn't no where it was to go but he had a idea that it led to the dungeons, every turn he took was becoming smaller, for how long he had been doing this, he didn't know, two hours probably, he could not continue, the hole was becoming smaller and smaller and he could not continue, he didn't want to punch himself out because he already tried it and their was no going invisible because it seemed the hole was anti-invisible, noises were heard from a room and he looked down, their was some henchmen Danny did not know, he then heard a flushing noise as if water was coming.

Water.

The water was coming fast and before Danny could move it all ready touched his feet were was slowly rising. Danny screamed and looked around, he had to find out how to get out of there, he squeezed through the gap , and tried to make his through, Danny felt if he might choke all of a sudden he couldn't make it, he was doomed he couldn't do anything but let the water come up and make him drown, he would never see any one again, not his mother, father, sister, Tucker, Sam or any of the others, he pictured his funeral. (A/N- If they found his body.) Sam and Tucker would cry with his mum and dad, Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob would be there as well, they'd see the corpse of Danny Fenton. He was dead meat, his only chance was to squeeze through the other side and jump down to wear the body guards were, the water was to his shoulders, it was too late, he was going to die any minute, he calculated the time the water was going to reach his head, in 3 minutes, he squeezed through the hole and tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, he was stuck their.

Timmy looked at the monsters, they were all closing in on him, Timmy slipped, he took up his gun and shot at the monsters thinking they would would go away soon but they didn't they just kept on coming.

"I wish I had those cool moves like Neo from the Matrix." Timmy wished and Cosmo and Wanda granted. Timmy started flying around kncking monsters butts. Spongebob and Jimmy were trying to open a gate then Jimmy had an idea. Without warning Jimmy lifted Spongbob up a little to high and he crashed into a window, he looked around, there was water everywhere, Spongebob started soaking up the water.

The water was nearly on nearly on the top of Danny's head when the water started sinking, it until it done Danny smiled.

"Haha world, Danny Phantom is the man," Danny said. "Or the guy must of done it." A trap door opened beneath his feet and he fell into a room, Beutiful Gorgeous stood there with some turrets aiming at him.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Gorgeous, haven't you learned anything from our last encounter?" Danny smiled.

"No, except to never trust anyone except my dad and The Guy." She said folding her arms.

"How do you know about the guy?" Asked a frustrated Danny.

" He is the ultimate villain, I was his mentor and now I will use all my moves he taught me to kill you once and for all."

"Okay one, the Guy was not evil, two you'll be the one who butt is going to be kicked, your going down." Danny turned his thumb down, he took out his laser sword and activated it, Beutiful Gorgeous took out a laser sword and activated it. They ran to each other and started attacking each other, the turrets attacking Danny, he was only going to be able to kill her if he destroyed the turrets he dodged the laser sword and jumped up and destroyed a turret he ran behind another and let a turret blow the othe turret up, Danny then jumped and slashed to turrets then attacked her.

( A/N: Sorry it was short but the next one is going to be longer and action packed and one of the villlan's die because it's going to be the end of Fairly Odd Parents and the adventures of Jimmy Neutron boy Genius, i don't know about the others though next chapter is called Danny Phantom Vs Beutiful Gorgeous.


	5. Danny Phantom Vs Beutiful Gorgeous

Chapter 5

Danny Phantom Vs Beautiful Gorgeous

Beautiful dodged a shot as Danny tried to slice her into pieces, Danny jumped up and used his laser sword to hit Beautiful but she just dodged, jumped up and kicked Danny in the face, sending him flying backwards, he jumped back up and knocked Beautiful Gorgeous off balance he was about to stick his laser sword into her stomach when robots started attacking, they came from either ends of the doors and started shooting.

"Must…Destroy…Enemy." They all said while shooting at Danny, Danny dodged the shots and destroyed robots one by one, he made a shot bounce back at a robot then flew up and broke the left side of the bridge so that no robot came and interfered, Danny flew up and started hitting Beautiful Gorgeous everywhere, she jumped up and kicked Danny in the face, he fell of the bridge but luckily he flew back up and landed. Danny Ghost Wailed, Beautiful Gorgeous was thrown backwards and then she got up.

"You've got spirit kid, I'll tell you that but can you handle this." She tore off her suit to see a ninja suit.

"Oh my." Danny managed to say.

"Oh my is right, Ninja's attack." Ninja's appeared out of no where and circled Danny. Danny. Danny Ghost Shifted and easily Walked past the Ninjas and showed him self as the Ninjas ran to him He ghost Wailed at them and they were knocked of Balance.

"Take that." Danny said as he closed in on Beautiful Gorgeous, she took out some numb chucks and started showing off by whirling them and then she started to attack Danny. Danny dodged the attacks but got hit in the face, he was now bruised and it looked like she was going to kill him.

"Now to finish of the job." She took out some Ninja Stars and walked to Danny. That's when Danny had an Idea. He kicked Beautiful Gorgeous in a place I would not like to talk about and he Ghost wailed at her, she was thrown back and grabbed the bar, before Danny could save her she slipped and fell into the grinder, Danny covered his face, he had just killed a villain, not his villain but Jimmy's Villain, he heard a bang and saw the robots knocked out like if a bowling ball knocked out it's skittles, and they fell into the Grinder.

"Well at least she'll have company." Danny said and flew over to the other side to see Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy.

"Destruction in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Danny held hands with them and he ghost shifted and flew out, Spongebob, Timmy (A/N: If you want to know how Timmy got released it was Because Spongebob pressed a button while Danny and Beautiful Gorgeous were fighting and the cage disappeared with the monsters.) and Timmy were shocked to see that they could turn invisible as well.

"This must be some cloaking device to disappear at will, or it must be a camouflage, like the chameleon changes it's colours to match with it's environment to hide from its enemies." Jimmy said as they went back on the ground and showed themselves, they all watched as the Jellyfish factory blew up.

"Well, let's go after Plankton now, and by the way, I Killed you enemy." Danny smiled.

"Great one Danny, now I don't have to worry if she gets out of jail, okay let's go after Plankton." Jimmy said and they walked to the Chum Bucket.

A/N: Sorry for this short chapter, the next one will be longer which is called "Fighting Plankton" I'll tell the people who reveiwed what's the next universe there going to, keep reveiwing and tell me what you want my next Nicktoons story about.


	6. fighting Plankton

Chapter 6

Fighting Plankton

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Spongebob, Goddard, Cosmo, Wanda, Patrick, Sandy, Sam and Tucker went up the rickety stairs onto the landing was were Plankton was.

"Give it up Plankton." Spongebob said and Plankton turned around.

" Give up what?" Plankton asked.

" Don't give us that crap Plankton, whatever your doing it's not going to work." Danny said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Plankton tried to put on a fake smile.

"We know what you're up to Plankton, actually we don't know but what ever it is it won't work." Timmy taking his star shooting gun and pointing it at Plankton.

"Okay maybe I did want to steal the Krabby Patty but so what?" Plankton yelled at them.

" We're not talking about that Plankton, the jellyfish fields what was that about, huh?" Tucker said.

"Oh that, well me and the Syndicate reformed-"

"I can't believe you haven't learned your lesson already." Jimmy interrupted.

"Oh but this time we've got bigger numbers, all the villains of the four worlds have joined to defeat and conquer you fools, and let me finish before you interrupt me," Plankton said and got in a UFO. "Well it looks like I have to say goodbye to you Spongeboob, Robot Minions Attack." Everyone looked around and saw that robots were coming out of nowhere and were shooting at them with Giant Fireballs, Plankton was shooting at them too. The gang started battling the Robots, until everyone was down Plankton soared over them and started shooting missiles at them, The Gang ran, Timmy hid behind a rock and saw the missile coming right at him, he ran passed Jimmy who started using his wind blaster but he failed, Spongebob was looking straight at the missile he then split himself in two and let the missile go through him and it blew up the control system, Danny however was having a much easier time, since he was a ghost he could use Intangibility and the missile would go straight through him, as it came near him again he ghost wailed and the covering peeled off and it fell right before Danny.

"Who's the man?" Danny said to no one in particular and stopped a missile from hitting Timmy, and he threw it at a wall and it blew up he ran fast and used a Ghost Shield to cover Jimmy from the blast, it bounced back and hit a wall.

They turned to face Plankton.

"Well you might have been able to defeat those but can you defeat these." 8 Missiles came out all heading to Danny, Danny used a Ectoplasmic Energy Blast at a missile, the middle part of his body turned invisible and a Missile went straight through him, he then grabbed and whirled the missile round and around until he flung it and it hit another building. One came up at him, he disappeared and reappeared in another causing the missile to hit with another missile. Danny Ghost wailed at a missile and the cover came off, he used the rest off the missile as a bat to hit it at a missile and it went to another wall he walked up a wall and let it hit the wall, he just in time managed to turn invisible.

He walked off the wall and he hi fived them and they turned to face Plankton.

"Ha, take that." Danny said.

"Very intriguing ghost boy." He shot lasers at hem but Danny put up a ghost shield to stop it from blowing them up.

"I have a plan, keep on distracting him." Jimmy said and he used his remote and went into another Dimension.

"He's got to stop doing that." Danny said.

"I know, let's call the guy." Timmy said.

"Okay I have a plan, Timmy goes right, Spongebob goes left and I go up, you guys take cover." Danny yelled and flew up to the UFO.

"Wooh! Your breath smells nasty, you should get some breath mints." Danny said.

"What? My breath does not stink bad." Plankton said.

"Guys, you have to make him angry." Danny said.

"Hey, jerk, you look like your grandma." Timmy yelled to Plankton.

" Shut up and leave my grandma out of this." Plankton yelled angrily shooting a laser beam at Timmy, it missed by inches.

"Hey, weasel, You can do with a little make-up." Spongebob said at Plankton who got very angry again and shot a laser at Spongebob but he jumped away just in time as Jimmy came in with his rocket and lowered down so he could pick Timmy and Spongebob up, he went around started firing at Plankton.

Plankton dodged them easily and flew away from the Chum Bucket, they followed soon along with Danny. They started Firing at him but it hit buildings instead, Plankton went up into the clouds and back down, the gang followed Plankton dropped behind them and started shooting at them, he missed but hit a better Target, The Krusty Krab, Plankton laughed and in the process pressed the self destruct button.

"Destruction in 1 hour and counting." A computer voice said.

"Oh for crying out loud." Plankton yelled angrily.

Meanwhile the others cheered except Spongebob who was weeping at the loss of the Krusty Krab and probably Mr Krabs and Squidward and all the other people in there.

"Yes, all we need to do is hang on for 1 hour and we win." Jimmy said, Plankton went behind them and started firing at them, they dodged while Danny got into the seat, they flew across building to building dodging lasers and firing. It hit Jimmy's rocket and sent him driving of course hitting into houses, but Jimmy managed to pull up.

"Oh no, it blew up the hyper drive , without it, we won't be able to go in hyper speed," Jimmy screamed. " Goddard I need you to repair the hyper drive." Goddard barked and flew up and started using tools to repair the Hyper Drive, Jimmy steered left and right trying to avoid Plankton's blasts.

"I'm going after him," Spongebob said. "he messed with the Krusty Krab, he's gonna pay." Spongebob jumped off the rocket.

" Hey, why didn't he use my jet pack." Jimmy said after a moment, then the worse thing happened to Jimmy, Goddard got blasted and fell of the rocket.

"GODDARD." Jimmy yelled and then looked angry and started going down trying to catch Goddard.

Meanwhile Spongebob reach the bar of the UFO, he must have been at least 50 feet in the air, Spongebob just managed to climb into the UFO, Plankton was shooting at the gang. Who put it on auto Pilot then turned to Spongebob.

"Well, you got into my leer."

"You know, the door was open." Spongebob said and Plankton looked confused, he then pressed a switch the closed the door. He jumped out of the chair and ran at him, Spongebob ran at him as well.

"Ouch!" Plankton said. Spongebob looked at his shoe and saw a Plankton flat, Spongebob peeled him off.

"Oh sorry there, you're so tiny." Spongebob said.

"Guards, get him." Plankton said and two robots came out the darkness.

"There's no point lighting the whole place." Plankton said and the Robots attacked, Plankton turned back to Manual and started Fighting.

"30 Minutes and counting." The voice said again.

Jimmy and the gang picked up Goddard quickly, and flew back up.

"Great, we only need 30 minutes and we lost the hyper drive." Jimmy said ruffling his hair.

" At least we're not dead." Danny said folding his arms angrily. Jimmy dodged two blasts and he zoomed round the houses, buildings were caught on fire, creatures were running out of their houses or flats, firemen or firefish were trying to take out the flames. Jimmy looked at his watch…10 minutes left… Jimmy went next to the UFO and started bumping it. Spongebob jumped back in the car after the door smashed open and the flew in away.

Ten minutes had passed and they flew down. Plankton hit a button and escaped, the UFO blew up just in time.

"Well we saved Bikini Bottom, where to go next?" Danny asked.

"Dimsdale." Timmy suggested and they nodded, they quickly went back to fetch the others and they were on their way to Dimsdale.

A/N: I updated that chapter, next chapter's called 'Power Core', this is where Timmy fights Imaginary Gary, see ya soon.


	7. Power Core

Chapter 7

Power Core

The Nicktoons gang arrived in Dimsdale, but it wasn't the Dimsdale Timmy knew it was Crockerdale, it was a red back ground, lots of people were moving stone pillars, they were being treated as slaves, villains were beating them with whipping sticks.

"Oh my god." Jimmy said as a man got shot in the face.

"I wish the world was back to normal." Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda tried to grant it but their wands stopped working.

"Sorry Timmy, something is interfering with our wands." Wanda said. The gang walked down the hill.

" Son," Timmy turned around to see his dad. "Don't blame yourself and kill Dinkleberg for me." He then fell down.

"No!" Timmy cried.

"Hello, my name is Lord Crocker, bow to my command, if you see these people," Crocker took up a picture which showed Timmy and his friends. "Please kill them, that is all." Everyone turned to look at The Nicktoons Gang.

"There they are, get them." The people chased after them, the Nicktoons Gang ran for their lives.

" Okay, we've got to find a way to fairy world then turn of the thing that's stopping me from making wishes than I wish the world was back to normal." Timmy said.

"Nice plan Timmy, but how are you gonna get to Fairy World?" Wanda asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet." Timmy said.

"Haha, who's the dumb one now." Cosmo did some kind of Dance like do the Wanda. Timmy aimed his wand at Cosmo and he shut up immediately.

They kept on running until they came across the last person Timmy would want to meet now, Imaginary Gary.

"Hello Tim, Tim." Gary said, all the girls sighed dramatically, the boys got jealous except Jimmy because he secretly liked Cindy and she was not there so he wouldn't be jealous unless she was there as well. (A/N: I'm gonna make Cindy choose who she wants to take to a Dance, Jimmy, Gary or Timmy.)

"Gary, what do you want?" Timmy said angrily.

"I've come her to finish you off, which is so cool by the way." Gary took out a wand gun, Timmy did also that and aimed it at Gary who aimed it at Timmy.

" How do you get to Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not telling you, if I told you that you had to use Norm to get to Fairy- oh, I've said too much which is so not cool, I'll have to finish you off." Gary started firing, Timmy dodged and shot back at him, Gary dodged and picked up sauce and started squishing it at Timmy, Timmy who was distracted by something got hit with the blast, Timmy got thrown back, he then jumped back up and picked up the salad from the table, he then threw it at Gary, he jumped just in time, but Timmy threw another salad at him and it hit it's target, Gary was sent flying back. Timmy jumped on a car and started running in slow motion, he jumped, Gary was also running in slow motion and he jumped and it looked like time froze like in the Matrix and they started firing at each other, the stars went slow and they hit their opponents in the guts. Then Time unfroze and they fell, Timmy fell into a fruit salad bowl and Gary hit the hard ground. They then both stood up.

"Guys, when I count to three, get the motor cycles and lose the villains, one… two… three…" They both ran to the motorcycles near the shop and started the engine, Gary then jumped onto one and followed Timmy. Timmy drove from road to road hopefully making Gary miss him.

The speed chase was wild with Gary trying to shoot Timmy with the Wand. Timmy did a backflip to dodge a tree that was in his way but Gary wasn't so lucky and he hit the tree with the motor cycle flying toward Timmy, Timmy did a split just in time and it went passed him and knocked into a gas station which then blew up.

"Oh my god." Timmy said as the others caught up with him. I cause another explosion which blew them to the ground.

"That was totally wicked." Timmy, Spongebob and Patrick yelled laughing.

"Kids, you'll never understand them." Danny said looking at them shaking his head miserably.

"Wait, aren't we kids?" Jimmy asked.

"I mean younger kids, under 10." Danny answered him.

"Fair enough." Jimmy said.

"Hey we- we're not ki- kids, I'm eighteen you know, I got my own job and going to boating school." Spongebob stopped laughing and looked at him fiercely.

" Then why are you acting like one." Danny said calmly and simply.

"Hey, I can't control my feelings." Spongebob shouted angrily.

"Well you should anyway, your eighteen for god sake, you can't get a simple drivers license without going crazy and doing this "Oh, which one is it, do I go left or right"." Danny shouted back doing a good impression of Spongebob, before they could continue any further, Sam stepped in.

"Guys, we have better things to do than arguing about how Spongebob didn't get his license, anyone could make that mistake Danny, if you know how to Drive then prove it." Sam shouted angrily in Danny's face.

"Actually, I quite like this, I can see it now "Two's enough" airing on screen the July 15 2006." Timmy said.

"Guys, we've got to stop fighting, we have a mission to do." Sandy stepped next to Sam. Jimmy meanwhile was thinking of a way to get to Fairy world, he couldn't use his rocket because you couldn't breathe in space, but he remembered the disk he told Sheen and Carl about and how it had enough energy to create a force field to help them breathe through space.

"THAT'S IT." Jimmy yelled suddenly and the others turned to look at him, he then told them his plan.

"No." Timmy said.

"What?" They all said.

"I said No, it will take days to build some stupid rockets and we can't use fairy magic so we'll have to persuade Norm-"

"Who?" they all said together again.

"He's an electrician," Timmy lied quickly. "we need Norm to get to Fairy World-"

"He's right here." Norm appeared behind them.

" I wish we were in Fairy World." Timmy said quickly and Norm granted his wish.

The Nicktoons gang arrived in the entrance to Fairy World, Timmy found it surprising because this was the same background as Earth. The walked up the clouds until they came to the town, all the Fairies had black pants and blue sweat shirts on, lots of Fairies were getting beaten with belts by Villains.

"Oh no, Crocker's gone too far now, I have to stop him." Timmy said.

"We, Timmy, that's we." Jimmy said smiling back.

"Yeah but technically he's my villain and Spongebob fought his Villain so I should too," Timmy said and they began their quest to find the power Core. "okay, the power core should be at the big wand, the place where all the fairies get there magic." He said, some monsters appeared and started throwing fireballs at them, the dodged the blast but only Patrick got hit on the head with them, Spongebob put on his Karate gloves and so did Sandy.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh I know what your thinking."

And with that Spongebob and Sandy started chopping Monsters, Danny flew in to join them, he started using ghost stamps(his new power) and using ghost blasts and ghost wails, Jimmy used his wind blower to blow monsters away and Timmy shot the monsters with his wand and Tucker used his PDA to kill the monsters.

More kept on coming though and as they did things started to get tough, Jimmy hid behind a bush and started to think of how they were going to destroy the power core.

"Think, think, think," Jimmy urged himself and then into his mind came Tucker's PDA, the power core, the PDA on the power core and the Core destroyed. "brain blast," Jimmy said. "we have to get there," Jimmy yelled to the others, Timmy shot one and then looked at the exit, he ran to the exit as fast as he could. " Tucker, throw your PDA to Timmy." Jimmy continued and Tucker threw to Timmy, Timmy caught it while running and continued his way to the Big Wand, he then jumped up the steps dodging the monsters.

Timmy reached the clouds and started jumping on them, when he reached the top he looked at the big wand, the source of the power core. Timmy went inside and saw it was guarded with millions of Monsters, the monsters started running to him firing lasers and fireballs. Timmy shot at some backing next to the elevator, there was a new button called the Power Core button so he pressed it, he shot at the monsters while the elevator came, when the door opened Timmy stepped in and waited impatiently for the door to close, only a hand of the monster got in the elevator with Timmy and it started moving and jumped on Timmy's neck strangling him, blew off the hand with his gun and waited to for the door to open, he could feel the floor vibrating beneath him. When the door opened he heard a voice on the megaphone.

"Go get Turner or you'll be the one dead." Crocker's voice was heard and as the door closed to go back down again he froze the door so no one would get in. he then went to the stairs and made sure no one was coming, he then looked at the power Core, it was massive. He looked down the stand, there was the source of the power Core, how the hell am I gonna get down there, he thought. He then took 10 steps backward and then started running to the stand and then jumped, he grabbed the bar of the power core and then climbed down.

After he reached the bottom he attached the PDA to the Source. The PDA took minutes to download, then it went onto a password screen.

"Hmm, what would Crocker's password be?" he asked to no one in particular and then he got it, he wrote down Fairy God Parent and then pressed the enter button, it then said password accepted and it went onto a 5-digit pin number, Timmy heard monsters coming from above and he tried to work out the code, he then remembered a 5-digit number on Mr Crocker's desk after school in detention and typed it on the PDA and pressed enter, the monsters were now coming down the ladder, it took a few seconds before a draw opened and it contained a orb, Timmy touched and it electrocuted him. He then thought of an idea, he took out his cleft the boy chin wonder suit and took the orb out of the draw with is metal hand, the power core started to crash, Timmy climbed the ladder jumping to escape the monsters, when he got to the top he took the stairs, down , the building was going to crash, he kept on going.

"Cosmo, Wanda." Timmy said but they never came , he continued down the stairs until he had an idea, he jumped off the stairs, pretty foolish but he was very lucky to of fell into a trash bin. Timmy jumped out spitting hay and straw out of his mouth, he then made it outside where he watched as the build fell down to pieces. He thought of where the gang were.

In Fairy jail the rest of the Nicktoons gang were in their separate jail looking around, the monsters had captured them and sent them to Fairy which was now Crocker's fortress, what was worst was that Spongebob had released the Anti- Fairies and the now were on a rampage across Fairy World. It was the Anti-Fairies Vs the Fairies who now go their power thanks to Timmy and the Nicktoons. But little did they know the Pixies were planning something behind their backs.

Next Chapter is called "War across FOP" which is about the Humans in Dimmsdale fighting the Villains and monsters inDimmsdale and in Fairy World theAnti-Faries, Faries and Pixies fight eachother and Timmy frees his friends to fight the Pixies and Anti Faires.


	8. war across FOP

Chapter 8

War across FOP

Timmy walked to the place where he left the gang and found it empty except for the Tooth Fairy.

"Tooth Fairy, what happened?" asked Timmy, it looked as if she was crying.

"It was terrible Timmy, your friends were fighting so bravely until they came." She said.

"Who came?" Timmy asked more impatiently.

"Not who but them, the new model robot security of Crocker's, the k-19, they captured your friends and took them to fairy jail, also the Anti-Fairies escaped and are fighting the Pixies, all the Fairies are trapped in there as well, we need your help, your our only hope."

"What do I have to do?" Timmy said and the tooth Fairy gave him a skateboard made of ice.

"What's this?" Timmy asked.

"It's a skateboard stupid."

"Yeah I know, but what do I have to do with it.?"

"Just turn into your ice uniform, Timmy pressed a button on his remote which was in his pocket and he was in his ice uniform, the fairy told him to jump on the skateboard and he did what she said, she told him the skateboard was controlled by his thoughts and when he thought of the skateboard flying the skateboard hovered, he flew around and discovered it could shoot sharp icicles, he stopped then.

"Whoa, this is cool." He said then flew off to Fairy jail.

"May the Luck be with you Timothy." She said as the 10 year old boy flew away. Timmy dodged a robot, whose alarm went off, Timmy found it awkward with the ladders and the mirrors in the way all set up by the Anti-Fairies. Timmy shot icicles at the robots as he passed, he flew up to the castle and jumped off the board, he then started shooting at the robots with is wand and, he caught the skateboard and then looked at the door, he need a key to unlock the chains and then he thought of an idea, he jumped unto his skateboard and shot icicles at the chains, the chains broke and the door opened, standing their was millions of robots, they spun around and around crazy like they were malfunctioning and lasers came out of it's holes knocking Timmy down.

"We are the k-19, we are destructible." The robots said, Timmy shot at the monsters with his wand but it just bounced off.

"Exterminate." The robot said and the robots started shooting at Timmy, Timmy dodged and jumped onto his skateboard he shot at the K-19s but it just bounced of like the star, the robot started shooting with spears, one caught Timmy on his left shoulder, the other with his right shoulder the next on his corner of his left side of trousers and the other one on the right. The K-19s laughed menacingly and was about to shoot him. Timmy thought this was the end, he closed his eyes and waited for the blast that would end his life but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw the tooth fairy with some fairy Ninjas shooting at the K-19s. The tooth Fairy shot at the arms at the spears on Timmy shoulder's and legs and he jumped off the wall.

"Timmy, get out of here and find the fairies." She said and Timmy went through the corridors. They were dead, Timmy thought , The fairies didn't stand a chance of winning against the K-19s, he hid behind a wall because he saw a k-19 coming his way.

"Danger!" The robot shouted, he had a claw as a hand and he strangled Timmy. Timmy moaned for air but the K-19 continued to strangle him. Timmy then shot at the light and it fell on top of the robots head, although it didn't have an effect on the robot it released it's grip, Timmy then ran into the room passed the robot, he was now in the prison cell room.

"Timmy!" I familiar voice screamed behind him and he turned around to see Spongebob and the rest of the Gang.

" Guys, I'm glad to see you." Timmy said.

"Well, we might not see you again if you DON'T GET THE KEY FROM JORGEN." Jimmy pointed at Jorgen he was snoring while he was asleep. Timmy crept up to Jorgen, there were a lots traps on the floor so Timmy had to be careful, then he paused as he heard Jorgen's voice.

"Oh, Mr Tinkles, I love you so much." Timmy stuck his tongue out and then continued to Jorgen, when he reached Jorgen he saw the keys in Jorgen left pocket, he reached for the keys carefully not wanting to wake Jorgen up, when he got the keys he started releasing Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, Patrick, Sandy, Sam, Tucker, Goddard, Cosmo, Wanda and all the other Fairies.

"So you think, you can defeat me, Jorgen Von Strangle."

"I wish he their was oil in front of him." Timmy wished and oil appeared infront of Jorgen, when he took a step he slipped and banged his head on the wall.

"Guys, the hall in the front is guarded by a million K-19s there, we have to go through the back entrance, once their we have to split up, we'll find Crocker and the computer electronic flying things get into the battle." They all agreed and headed to the back door.

Once Outside the split up, The Nicktoons Gang went right with Cosmo and Wanda while the Fairies went left.

"Hmm, I'm sensing high energy coming from this mountain, we should go there." Tucker said pointing at the big mountain on his left side.

"Agreed." Jimmy said, he then took out his ray gun and used a split gadget to split it into two, he gave them to Patrick and Sam.

"These are if your in danger." Jimmy explained.

"Cool." Sam said and they walked to the mountain, meanwhile on their way they were discussing which universe to go next.

" I think we should go to Retroville next then Amity Park." Jimmy said.

"Guys I don't know about you, but I'm sensing real powerful energy from this mountain, it's off the charts." Tucker said and the others looked him worried for a moment.

"Alert." They looked behind them and Five K-19s were behind them shooting at them, They all used the bubble gum shield Jimmy made them and the blasts deflected on the shield. Timmy took out his wand and started shooting at the K-19s but once again the blast bounced of them.

"I forgot about that, RUN!" Timmy yelled and the gang ran to through the bush in lots of K-19s, too many to count.

"Uh, oh." Danny said, he tried to overshadow a robot but he just got knocked out of the robot.

"Silly Ghost Boy, you are worthless." The robot spoke.

"We'll see about that." Danny ghost wailed at the K-19 but it rebounded and it knocked Danny on the floor instead.

"Yep, we're doomed." Danny said, he tried intangibility but he got shocked and turned back.

"This has some kind of Anti-Ghost force field that's sucking out my powers." Danny said, he then collapsed weakly.

"Danny, are you all right?" Sam and Tucker asked concerned. Jimmy then whispered something into Spongebob's ear and Spongebob nodded, he then took out a stick and some soap in a bottle and blew as hard as he could, a giant bubble formed and then blew all the robots away, the Nicktoons ran quickly to the mountain, Tucker and Sam carrying Danny, when they were on the mountains Danny stood up again.

"I got my powers back and just in time." He said as they looked at monsters infront of him. They all attacked.

Timmy started shooting at the monster and blocking with his shield while on his Skateboard. Danny froze a monster and then punched it and Jimmy did his basting and Spongebob did his Ka-ra-tae, when they were finished they kneeled behind a bush and peered through them. On the other side were thousands of Monsters and Fairies and Anti-Fairies and Pixies fighting each other.

"We better go and help them." Timmy said.

"Not so fast Turner," They looked around to see Mr Crocker in front of them.

"I will, give you a chance, join the dark side or die fighting."

"I'll never join you Crocker." Timmy said.

"Fine then, you shall all suffer." He pushed the Nicktoons into the bush and flew to the top of the mountain. The Gang got up and started fighting, Spongebob was throwing bubble bombs at the Monsters.

"Sponge Bowl.." Spongebob said and turned into a bowling ball going left and right and hitting the monsters, he passed Timmy who was shooting with his wand at the monsters.

"Loop de Loop." Timmy yelled clearly enjoying it. He started doing a 360 loop de loop and Spongebob went into it, the monsters were also in there so Spongebob and Timmy attacked them easily. Danny Ghost Stamped at some monsters and then he did some Ghost Blasts and using ghost shields to deflect the fire blasts, a monster threw a dynamite at and it blasted Danny to the ground, most of the monsters now had Armour so it was hard to penetrate their bodies, but if they kept using their special moves instead of their signature moves, it would be no problem, and a Pixie dialled something on his phone and a cabinet appeared on top of him, it fell but Danny woke up just in time to Blast the thing to bits with his Ghost Blasts. Danny flew up angrily and started chasing the pixie around using trying to destroy him with ghost blasts. Jimmy took the Plankton poppers, and continued using his Neutron Neutralizer to take of the shield of the Plankton Popper's body off and then shot at him with his wind blower. Patrick used his gun ray and shot aimlessly but to his surprise hit it.

"Yeah, I destroyed a monster," And then got stuck by a K-18 and fell into pieces. "Oh, I got dematerialized by a robot." He then said sadly but you couldn't see his face.

"Oh my god, the robots are joining the battle." Jimmy said and jumped as a spell sent by the Anti-Fairies nearly hit him.

Timmy looked at the mountain, a Monster jumped at him but his shot it on the ground before his face got ripped off. Timmy jumped off his skateboard and sent it crashing into a robot.

"That was not worth." Timmy said to himself but looked surprised when he saw his skateboard with no scratches or marks.

"Or it was worth it." He reconsidered and then jumped on his Skateboard and started shooting monsters again, a K-17 shot at him but he dodged and froze the robot and then smashed it with his wand. Timmy then saw a shot come behind him and jumped off his skateboard just in Time for the blast to pass him and hit a rock, he saw the blast was sent by Sanderson. Timmy jumped on the Skateboard again and started shooting the Pixie by following it, Sanderson dodged and shot at him back with electricity and it hit Timmy sending him back on the floor but while Sanderson was laughing the Skateboard hit him and it sent Sanderson into a wall.

"A Mush!" He moaned in his boring voice. Timmy soon got up, and shot at a monster who was running towards him. A monsters jumped on Binky and ripped his face.

"Ahhhhh, My face, I cant see." The fairy cried flying into a wall and letting some rocks collapse on him. Timmy shot at the monster who ripped Binky's face.

"Timmy, we need to get to-" A Anti-Fairy shot at Jimmy's big hair and it destroyed the hair making Jimmy bald.

"That it, I have enough." Jimmy said angrily and shot at the Anti-Fairy who shot at him.

The group re-gathered behind a bush.

"We have to get to Crocker's quickly." Jimmy said when Cosmo and Wanda grew back his hair with magic.

"Yeah, okay, this is the plan, Sam and Tucker distract them while we sneak to the top of the mountain, agreed?" Danny asked and they nodded, Sam and Tucker jumped out of a bush and started shooting at the monsters, Anti-Fairies and Pixies. Danny and the gang crept up the mountain and then ran as fast as they could. They reached the top of the mountain in three minutes and saw a giant golden building with a gate and a motor lake to stop intruders from coming in, they could see crocodiles, Piranhas, sharks and electric eels. Timmy shot Down the two monsters guarding the gate and they walked to the gate, when they got there Spongebob touched the gate and got electrocuted.

"Whom, I better check that it's go now," Spongebob touched it again and got electrocuted again. "Or maybe now." Spongebob said and touched the gate getting the same effect, he kept on doing it again until Jimmy stopped him.

"Yeah, I was getting used to that." Danny laughed and Spongebob sneered at him.

"We better hurry up." Jimmy said, Danny blast open the gates with his Ghost Wail and then they entered the fortress of Denzel Q. Crocker.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 8 is finished I think I should do 17 chapters so I have 9 more Chapters to go, next time on Nicktoons Re-Unite: Crocker's Fortress-

"Timmy, where are you." Danny called out.

"I'm here ya big lumix,"Timmy said angrily andlighted the candle , there circling them were 5 K-19's. "Oh crud!"

"You must choose who will die, you or you." The robot pointed at them...

A/N:See you soon.


	9. Crocker's Fortress

Chapter 9

Crocker's Fortress

"We need to pull those leavers to activate the draw bridge." Danny said and went to the left leaver and pulled, Timmy went to the right leaver and pulled but the leaver wouldn't budge.

"The leaver won't move." Timmy said.

"Yeah, we can see that." Tucker said as Sam and him ran up to them .

"Let's split up in two pairs, group one is Timmy, Spongebob, me, Danny and Wanda and group two is Jimmy, Cosmo, Sandy, Patrick, Tucker and Goddard, okay." The others agreed, group one took the left leaver while group two took the right leaver, now pull." They all pulled and soon enough the draw bridge came down. They walked across the draw bridge into the castle.

"Wow, there are lots of monuments of him." Jimmy said clearly amazed.

"What a monument." Patrick said.

" A statue of a person or god who people worship." Jimmy explained, there was lots of monuments of Crocker in the halls, and there were posters that said "Obey Crocker" or " Kill Turner and capture FAI-RY-ODD-PAR-ENTS"

Timmy and the gang found there was no way to get out of the main hall. "There must be some kind of button." Spongebob said feeling the wall for some kind of invisible button or a wall that moved, finally he found a wall that moved and disappeared behind it, Timmy and the gang followed and they were soon in a larger room. Danny saw a painting move.

"Why, what lovely weather we're having isn't it," Danny said and pointed at the painting of Crocker and the other's nodded. "Do you think it will stay?" Danny said inching closer to the Painting.

"I hope so." Sam said and then Danny took the painting off the wall and found some wire, Danny cut them all and then put the painting back on the wall. The Nicktoons then carried on down the path when some monsters appeared.

"I guess we'll have to do this again." Spongebob said and they ran to the monsters, Spongebob sliced some of them in half, Danny ghost stamped at the monsters, Jimmy shot some monsters that turned them into mouse's and Timmy did his ice freezing thing.

"Wow, that was to easy." Timmy said.

"Too easy," Danny said looking into the camera on the wall in the corner. "we better go, that camera has spotted us." He finished and they all looked at the camera, Jimmy walked towards it put on his jetpack and flew up to the camera, he unscrewed the cove then put the red wire to the blue plug and the blue wire in to the red plug he then screwed back the camera and then a giant screen appeared and the watched the monitor.

"Crocker's at the top of level 42." Timmy said, they walked to the lift pressed the up button and waited. Finally it came and they got in, the door closed and Jimmy pressed the one that said top floor and the lift started to move.

They finally reached the top, waited for the door to open then stepped out.

"Hello Turner and friends." Crocker said infront of them.

"Crocker, you won't win." Timmy said pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, I think I will." Crocker said.

"I forgot to say, you won't win without the guy." Timmy shouted.

"Oh yes I will, the syndicate have created a weapon that will destroy all four Universes and sent them plummeting into the sun, oh I revealed too much." Crocker said while smiling.

"OMG." the Gang could only say.

"The Machine will activate in 30 minutes and you can't stop us." Crocker said and all of the Nicktoons in shock.

"How are we gonna get to Retroville in time to stop that Doomsday machine activating if we have to fight him?" Timmy asked but the others didn't answer because they were all turned into chickens before they could speak.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted. "now, it's personal." Timmy said and he picked up his star gun and his skateboard and jumped on it he then flew up into the air and then shot at Crocker, Crocker had a shield though and they bounced back at Timmy, Timmy swayed past the shots and tried to freeze Crocker but the ice froze the shield and then broke. Crocker sent shots back at Timmy but Timmy froze it, caught it and threw it back at Crocker, it broke his shield.

"I can't believe you broke my shield." Crocker said and sent an energy ball at Timmy, it hit Timmy and sent him flying down to his death but luckily Danny caught him.

"Danny, how did you break the chicken curse?" Timmy asked, Danny shrugged and continued to Crocker.

"No one messes with Denzel Q. Crocker." Crocker said and did a big energy blast, big as the sun, big enough to destroy the whole of Fairy world. He then threw it at Timmy and Danny. Danny caught it but was pushed back by it's force.

"Hurry up Timmy and get him." Danny said, he looked like he was sweaty. Timmy moved to Crocker but Mr Crocker knocked him to the ground.

"You'll never get me, your just a worthless pathetic excuse of a human being." Crocker said and Timmy started to get angry.

"Take that back." Timmy said and he sent the flying skateboard right into Crocker's stomach making him go into the big energy blast causing a huge explosion making everything turn white.

Timmy opened his eyes and saw his friends looking at something, he got up and walked over to them and then he looked shocked, Danny Fenton was their and was bleeding with cuts.

"Well, we're glad you're okay Timmy and Danny, you saved our lives." Jimmy said.

"Plus Crocker's dead." Timmy laughed.

"Okay, no time for jokes, Doomsday's about to start in five minutes." Jimmy said, we better go." They went back to Bikini Bottom to get the Patty Wagon and then went to Retroville.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it was too short the next one will be longer, I just have to do Danny Phantom first, I won't do Harry Potter until Nicktoons RE-unite finishes, next chapter is called Doomsday Stadium, Plankton betrays the villain takea sample of Danny's ghost powers, Timmy's Fairies and Jimmy's gadgets and creates the ultimate robot Planktomor. 


	10. Doomsday Stadium

Chapter 10

Doomsday Stadium

The Nicktoons finally reached Retroville in Jimmy's Lab.

"Hi Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby." Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy, oh look guys it's small headed Jimmy." Sheen said happily.

"Hi Timmy." Cindy yelled happily.

"Hi Cindy, Hi Carl and Sheen and hi Libby." Timmy waved.

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted where's the doomsday machine, it will activate in four minutes.

"At the football stadium." Cindy answered.

"We to get there quickly, we don't have much time," Jimmy said checking his watch, "you guys have to stay, here, we'll deal with Calamitous and Plankton." Jimmy finished and Jimmy, Spongebob, Danny and Timmy hopped in the patty wagon and crashed out the wall and crashed out of the window, they were surprised to see it was the same background as in Dimsdale, they headed to the stadium dodging the zombies and robots.

When they got there they ran inside onto the pitch where they were met with lots of Villains.

"Hello Neutron and friends." Calamitous sniggered.

"4 minutes till doomsday operation." someone's voice yelled through the speaker.

"Oh my god." Timmy said pointing to a huge machine like a portal.

"Yes I know, well let me explain, This is my new machine, it is so powerful that either Dimsdale, Retroville, Amity Park or Bikini Bottom will get sucked into the portal." Calamitous laughed while the gang stared angrily.

"We will stop you." Jimmy shouted angrily.

"Oh, I don't think so, you're not the one who killed my daughter." He said and turned to Danny who gulped. Calamitous pressed a button on his remote and the gang went in bubble shields all except Danny.

"Hey, let them g-" but before he could finish his sentence a big rock monster crashed out of a wall walking slowly towards you.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a giant rock monster who will crush you to smithereens." Calamitous said.

"Doomsday machine will activate in 3 minutes." The person's voice boomed through the speaker. The Giant rock monster ran to him gave Danny a punch Danny was thrown backwards and was knocked against the wall, he then got up.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled, a ring circled the middle of Danny's body and then split into two rings. He then turned into Danny Phantom. He flew up and gave the rock monster a punch but it hurt Danny instead, the rock monster threw a punch at Danny, Danny dodged the punch and then Ghost wailed causing the monster to fall back.

"Doomsday machine will activate in 2 minutes." Danny heard the speaker again, he then looked at the time portal and then the lake, if he could drown the portal in the lake, the thing would probably override and blow up. Danny moved to the portal but saw a shadow over him he looked and saw the monster above him. Danny moved just in time and the monster crashed to the ground.

"Doomsday machine will activate in 1 minute." The rock monster picked up a tree and hit Danny, Danny flew back and hit the wall.

"Doomsday machine will activate in 30 seconds." the Speaker said and Danny got up, he flew past the rock monster to the machine but the Rock monster jumped on him so Danny couldn't breathe. If Danny could reach the machine in time, but there was no way. 10 seconds… he concentrated…9 seconds…It couldn't be done…8 seconds… This was stupid…5 seconds… Danny's arms started to move…4 seconds…nearly there…3 seconds… almost…2 seconds, I got it. Danny flung the machine into the river.

"No!" Calamitous said. The river than blew up and Calamitous' remote stopped working and the gang were free.

Spongebob threw a bubble bomb at the rock monster and soon it blew the monster into space.

"Yes, that was great Danny." They said and they all started hugging.

"SHUT UP!" Plankton yelled raged and they stopped and then smiled and clapped.

" Well, well, that was good." Plankton said.

"Uh Plankton, is that you in their." Spongebob asked curiously.

"Of course it's me fool, I've double crossed you, I never wanted to work with you from the start," He said pointing to Calamitous.

"I just wanted you to take Spongeboob and his friends out of the way but I can see you can't do a thing." He pressed a button on the remote and all the gang were knocked unconscious.

They woke up in what looked like Bikini Bottom, they looked around, they were in Bikini Bottom in the Chum Bucket.

"What happened?" Jimmy said.

"I'll tell you what happened, I took some of the Ghost boy's DNA, stole some of Neutron's inventions and captures your friends and got your magical flying creatures and I put it all in this little bottle, the DNA and Fairies I mean, I shrunk the inventions and put them on my battle suit, now watch." Plankton got into the small piece of armour and then drank the little liquid, he started to grow bigger and bigger until he was the size of the Big Ben.

"Bow to your new Emperor, Lord Planktomas, ha ha ha." Plankton said in a deep monstrous voice so unlike Plankton. He then walked out of the building and started terrorizing the city.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do." Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking," Jimmy said then he had thought of and idea.

"Danny, use ghost wail." Danny used his ghost wailed at the giant bubble they were in, it made the force field weaker and then they fell to the ground.

"Now what do we do, We have to get Vlad, and we have to stop Plankton." Timmy said.

"I know, we should pair up in teams of two, Jimmy and Spongebob will fight Plankton, while Timmy and I save Amity Park." Danny answered.

"It's a great Plan, let's go." Jimmy said, he pressed a button on his remote and a vortex appeared in front of Danny and Timmy.

"Good Luck." Danny and Timmy said then walked into the Vortex, then the Vortex closed.

"Let's do this." Spongebob said and they ran to the hole Plankton made through to stop Plankton once and for all.

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the short Chapter and how long it took me to finish it, just had to finish a chapter of Xiaolin Showdown, next chapter will be called "Walker's Prison"

* * *

Qoute- "Timmy, we can't get out of here, we're trapped." Danny shouted. Then they heard a sound.

"What's that." Timmy yelled, they turned around to see... (Find out soon)


	11. Walker's prison

Chapter 11

Walker's Prison

Danny and Timmy arrived at the Ghost Zone.

"What, this isn't right, we're supposed to be in Amity Park, not the Ghost Zone." Danny said curiously.

"You fools, this is Amity Park!" Walker shouted behind them and before Timmy or Danny could react Walker knocked them out.

They woke up in a prison, the ghost zone prison.

"You won't get out of here ever again, I've destroyed your remote and now there's no way you can get out except if I did it." Walker laughed and disappeared in front of them.

"Too much information." Timmy said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Danny asked Timmy.

"I know, Danny, stretch to the controller panel and press green." Timmy answered back amazed with his own idea, Danny tried it and reached the control panel on the wall he moved his hand up and pushed the green button, they were free.

"Yes, now all we have to do is defeat walker get his remote get to Vlad's castle, destroy his dimension portal to stop him from freeing the villains and then beat Plankton." Timmy said.

" It's not that easy, we have find Walker first." Danny told him.

"So, just look in last place you would find him." Timmy shouted.

"You truly are nuts you know, wake up Timmy, this is the Ghost zone, doesn't that scare you, no, well does it scare that this is a big place and you could get lost?" Danny asked and Timmy just shrugged. Danny looked around.

"We're gonna have to get to Walker's chamber." Danny finally spoke.

"Uh, Walker had a chamber?" Timmy asked.

"Of course, every villain has a throne room or chamber or hideout, well, some ghosts don't, for example Vlad has a throne room, Walker has a chamber and Calamitous has a hideout," He whispered. They then looked around, " which room should we take?" Danny asked Timmy.

"Who cares." Timmy said to no one in particular and chose the middle door. Danny followed sighing. They came across monsters and robots.

" Nicktoons Unite." They put rings together that would make them have super powers.

"Timmy, Water."

"Danny, Air."

A Blue glow out lined Timmy and a silver glow outlined Danny.

"Water." Timmy said and a huge amount off water came from the lake.

"Air." Danny said and the water rushed to some of the monsters and robots, a K-19 started hovering and shot at them, Timmy jumped at the Robot.

" Nick staff." Timmy pulled out a staff and mashed the robot to pieces. He then threw down the staff and started blasting the robots to pieces. Danny used his "ghostly wail" at the robots in front of him, he kicked a the one robot somersaulted and used ghost blast while in the air. He came back down.

"Power down." They both said and the blue and silver glows disappeared.

"Great, let's go before more come." Danny said. They reached a gate leading to a tunnel, Danny tried to fly over it but he fell down by a powerful shock.

"Okay, let's see how it does over my Ghostly Wail." He duplicated himself into three people, he had learned to do that after the spring break.

" Step back and cover your ears." One Danny said and they all used the ghostly wail on the gate, it was so Loud it broke down the shield and blasted the gates down, Timmy looked in shock at what he saw, two of the three Danny's morphed into the middle one.

"How did you do that?" Timmy asked amazed.

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to get out of here."

"Not so quite Danny," a familiar voice said, Danny and Timmy looked around to see Vlad Plasimus. "I will defeat you this time Daniel."

"You and what army?" Timmy asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Vlad clicked his fingers and from the ground came zombies. Timmy and Danny looked at the zombies, one of them was a pirate who happened to look like blackbeard the pirate, and it looked like his crew behind him.

Then behind the Plasimus came Walker, Skulker, Technus and Ember.

"Finish them off." The Zombies started to move slowly while Vlad flew away.

"Cover each other," Danny said but Timmy just shot down the Zombies(like that would ever work) "so much for covering each other." Danny finished and joined in the fighting, they were out numbered and Danny knew it, there were too many of them. Timmy started to freeze them and Danny duplicated him self in six Danny's, so far he could only duplicate himself into six, which wasn't enough.

"Danny's take down the Zombies and help Timmy, I'm going after someone." He went straight for Skulker, Skulker fired at his but Danny dodged him, Ember used her guitar and used a sonic wave that him to the ground, Danny got up and used a ghost Blast at Walker, Walker was blasted off his feet onto the ground, Danny threw a punch at him but Walker tackled Danny on the ground, Danny got up, Walker started throwing appliances at Danny while Skulker was shooting at Danny, he used a ghost shield, Danny jumped out of the way just in time to see a fridge smashing on the ground, Danny teleported( one of his new ghost powers) behind Ember and ghost wailed at her, she fell and dropped the guitar then with all his strength he broke it, Ember looked up.

"No!" She yelled, Danny looked at her smiling, he picked her up spun around like a discus player in the Olympics and threw her, she went straight into the air and probably Space, Danny then faced the other two.

Timmy was having a harder time fighting the Zombies, Timmy dodged left and right knowing that he could not defeat them.

They has to be a way. He thought. Suddenly a sword came slashing at him. He jumped just in time and it cut of a Zombie's neck.

"Ha." Timmy said triumphantly but the Zombie walked over, picked his head up and put it back on him.

"Oh Shit." Timmy sweared, he picked up a sword and started battling the captain, Timmy blocked an attack, the commander or general or Captain or whoever he was, cut of a piece of Timmy's hair.

"What the-, you are so gonna pay for that." Timmy said and cut off a leg, but the captain picked up his leg and put it back on.

"You'll never die, will you?" Timmy said to no one in particular, he continued fighting back while talking to himself.

"What do Zombies hate, Sun light, Garlic, silver, no, those are for Vampires," Timmy jumped over to him and tried to stab him but he turned around quickly and cut Timmy's leg, Timmy yelled in pain and fell who backed away from the Zombie, he was about to die soon, he knew, it, he was ready to die, a painless death, actually he wasn't, there was so much he wanted to do, like, see the future and get married to Trixe Tang. He than saw something on the ground , he picked it up, it was a piece of silver, he picked it up and threw it at the Zombie, all of a sudden, the Zombie Dissaperated and so did the other Zombies, when they were all gone Timmy could see Skulker infront of him talking to Danny, he took out his gun and then shot Skulker in the bottom.

"You will feel pain." Skulker had knocked him out of the sky with his ghost weapons, he was about to finish Danny of when something hit him, he yelled , Danny got up and punched him, Danny ghost wailed and broke Skulker's armour, and out came a little green thing.

"I am Skulker, hunter of the ghost zone, you will bow down to me." Skulker squealed angrily.

"No way, pipsqueak." Danny said and stepped on the tiny green thing, now all he had to do was fight Technus and Walker.

Meanwhile Timmy was looking at the fight.

"Cosmo, Wanda." Timmy said into thin air and they appeared.

"Hey Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda said in unison.

"Guys, I wish I had ghost powers like Danny, for only temporarily." Timmy said.

"One ghost solid wish coming right up." Wanda said and they flicked their wand and their was a loud puff!

"I'm going ghost." Timmy changed into Timmy Phantom, he watched as the ring in the middle split up, one going on the top while the other to the bottom.

"Wicked!" Timmy yelled and flew to join Danny.

"Hey, idiot," He pointed to Walker. "Come and get me."

The Battle began immediately, Timmy was fighting Walker while Danny was fighting Technus, Danny dodged one of Technus' kick jumped and kicked him Technus, Technus dodged just in time and sent a oven crashing into Danny, Danny got up, Walker threw a fridge at him but Danny ghost blasted it before it could reach him, Technus sent a old computer at him. Danny used a weak ghost blast so I could go back to Technus, it his Technus and he fell.

"You think you can beat me, we'll see about that." Wires came out of his hand and went in appliances, Fridges started growing then it moved to Technus, other appliances attached to Technus until he as tall as a giant, Technus hit his hands on the ground and an earth quake so powerful cam to Danny, causing him to fall he caught the edge before he fell, Danny flew back up and started using ghost blasts all of the time at the machine but nothing happened, Technus slapped Danny back on the ground, Danny got up.

Timmy was having a lucky time, he used his "ghostly wail" on Walker, Walker got hit down, he got up.

"You can't do this to me, I am Walker."

"I've seriously got to end this this fight now." Timmy said.

"You will try." Then Walker flew straight at him, what he did not count was that Timmy had his ice board. When Walker got near him.

"Freeze!" Timmy shouted and he froze Walker, the ice figure fell on the ground.

Danny was being strangled by wires.

"You will soon die Danny Phantom."

But Timmy shot at the washing machine which had Technus' face on it then shot the wires, they came of Danny and then he and Timmy sent a ghost blast at Technus, the blasts combined and it blew up the appliances with Technus flying away.

"We better get going, before the Ice melts off Walker." Timmy unwished his powers and they made their way to Vlad's Castle.

They were at Vlad's castle finally."First we got to get to the Generator, there's shields protecting it, so, we should go in from the back, without being detected then the real action begins." Danny said.

A/N: There's two more chapters to go, because I really need to finish my Harry Potter and Danny Phantom Stories


End file.
